


Assistance

by Coco0502



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex Magic, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Geralt is injured, and you help him ;)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked

Geralt let out a low sigh, placing his drink on the sable wooden board just below his waist, “Fuckin wyverns” he mumbled plopping down on your bed.

You peered at him through the mirror, and chuckled softly, shaking your head.

“Oh Witcher… how ever will I be able to attend to those horrid wounds” you teased rolling your eyes.

He looked down at a single scratch on his inner thumb and made a fist, “Very humorous, but I can think of a few ways...” he trailed off, eyes steadily focused on your hips. 

You smirked, “Well then” you said turning around, “let’s hear them, shall we?”


	2. Wyverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt needs a bath, cuz he is dirty and all

His eyes shot up to met yours and a smile spread across his face, 

“For starters, why don’t we get those panties off, can almost taste you” Geralt muttered, 

chest rising and falling at a slow and relaxed pace. 

Soon this would quicken of course. 

You stepped closer to him, taking in his scent and he did smell like the forest.

Wyvern saliva and wet moss, filled your senses, putting you off slightly.

“Geralt, before I do anything… you need to be bathed, I can’t be taking care of a dirty boy can I?” you said taking his hand an examining for more wounds.

His eyes shut, “I suppose” he mumbled, getting up and removing his clothes.

You smiled softly and turned to the washroom to start a bath. 

You sprinkled in lavender and exotic salts you had recently purchased from the market. 

The steam gave off an incredible atmosphere and aura, perfect for your lover to unwind to. 

Now it was time to get a head start, maybe give him a nice image to walk in on once he arrived.


	3. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bubbles heheheh

Spreading your legs slightly you ran two fingers down to your inner thigh, running up and down your curves. 

Steadily you made your way to your entrance, brushing your clit, causing you to gasp lightly. 

The room felt heavier and you opened your eyes to Geralt before you, stroking himself with a wicked smirk. 

“Thought I was the one getting special treatment” he said, voice low and thick. 

You chuckled and scanned his toned body as he got into the bath. 

He sunk in, letting out a ragged breath, “Shit this water’s hotter every time” he uttered. 

“Oh, hush Witcher, now let’s see the damage yeah?” you proposed, getting in front of him holding out your hand. 

Geralt put out his hand, facing it so you could see the small cut. 

“My I don’t know if I’ll be able to heal this one” you teased taking it into your mouth afterwards, winking.

He let out a groan, biting his lip, “Fuck” he breathed as you sucked softly on and around his thumb, pushing it in as far as you could.

You stood up, revealing your breasts dripping wet and covered in soap bubbles.

He twitched at the sight, “God…your incredible” he praised, taking a hand and squeezing your left side. 

You felt your cheeks grow hot and pulled him out of your mouth, “Better?” you asked, putting both hands on his face, pulling him close. 

“Much” Geralt said kissing you softly.


	4. RUN.

“Run little girl” a low voice whispered in your ear. 

Dashing out of the brush, you ran towards the river, panting, thoughts racing through your mind. 

Twigs and branches slapped against your bare skin, giving you plenty cuts to clean later. 

The aqua colored water was becoming closer, and soon enough you felt warm water hit your feet, splashing against your ankles.

Diving into the river, you swam to a nearby cave hastily, arms weak and shaky.

Pulling yourself up onto the caves floor, you took in the sights around you, briefly forgetting what you were running from. 

It was a fairlyvlarge cave, full of places to explore, the water seemed to glow, and the ceilings were covered in beautiful mushrooms and moss.

Catching your breath, you closed your eyes for a moment, trying to imagine where he was, what he would do if he found you. 

“Oh, sweetheart you didn’t think you’d lose me that fast did you?” his voice echoed through, breaking your silence.

Your eyes shot open and a splash alarmed you, making you jump up and head for an opening to a different area of the cave. 

The rock was slippery, slowing you down in the process, “I can smell you. Smell so fucking good, is that just for me baby?”

You felt a shot of heat run through your body, shaking your head, and continuing to move through the crevasse.

A strong hand gripped your calf and yanked you back, making you yelp.

“Shit” you cursed getting up spinning around to see… nothing. Nothing was there. 

“Better get going baby girl” He sang out in that raspy voice, without hesitation you got up and sprinted towards what looked like the other entrance.

A way out. 

Sunlight hit your face as you approached the exit, and boy did that grass feel good.

Short lived pleasure.

“I can’t wait to taste you pretty girl” That voice mocked, He would easily outrun you so you dove back into the water, swimming underneath into a darker area, unable to see clearly. 

Before you could come up, something brushed your leg. 

Something slimy. 

You tried to hold back a whimper before breaking the surface, gasping for air. 

This didn’t last long as something tugged you back down, it wasn’t a dagon. 

It was a dagon worshipper, clawing at your waist. 

You didn’t have any means of defense other than your hands, so you wrapped them around it’s neck squeezing hard. 

It let out an awful noise before lunging at you, missing you neck by inches. 

You began to panic as you heard more swimming towards your wriggling body.

You were losing air, your ankles were bound and you screamed until… until he pulled you out. 

Slaying what was left of the creatures and rushing to your side.

You gasped and panted, eyes shut tightly and tears falling. 

“I- I” He didn’t let you finish before pulling you into his chest, strong arms wrapping around you, immediately feeling his body heat.

“Shh I’ve got you. Your safe now” he reassured, kissing your temple. 

“You can’t be coming to the caves like this. There not safe, I’ve told you we stick to the surface” Geralt said sternly, pulling you away to make eye contact. 

They glowed and even in the sunlight they seemed whimsical. 

“I- I’m sorry” you stuttered, shame covering you like a blanket.

Geralt sighed, “I know pretty girl. I know”


	5. hungry?

“Such a pretty pussy, so tight and wet” Geralt moaned, kissing your inner thigh sloppily, leaving wet kisses from your stomach to your chest, to your neck before sucking down hard. 

“Fuck” you cursed, arching your back. 

Suddenly Geralt got up, lifted you, and sat on the edge of the bed, placing you before him.

“Ah ah, don’t move” He said taking off his pants, leaning against the wall taking a hand to his throbbing member. 

“I want to see you touch yourself, want you to tell me how bad you want this cock” he advised, motioning for you to get on all fours. 

Your face turned scarlet, You’d never been this exposed to him before, but you moaned at his inquiry, nodding slow.

You ran your fingers to your dripping wet core and rubbed your clit slowly, biting back a moan.

“I wanna hear you baby don’t be shy” Geralt affirmed, easing you a bit.

Picking up the pace you inserted a finger, pushing it in painfully slow, earning a low groan from the Witcher,

“Mmm yes” you breathed pumping in and out of yourself. 

“What do you want princess?” Geralt asked teasingly, he knew your answer he just wanted to hear you say it.

“I want daddy’s cock” you moaned, arching as you added another finger.

Geralt’s head tilted back and he felt heat begin to pool in his stomach, he couldn’t come.

Not yet. 

“You want my cock?” he snarled, licking his lips.

You groaned into the sheets, “Yes!” you cried out, hearing the sound of your slick against your fingers. 

“Yes what?” he mocked.

“Y- Yes daddy” you whined, attempting to add a third into the mix.

“Stop” Geralt ordered, making you moan, “W- wh” before you could even answer he moved forward, removing your fingers, and sucking them slowly.

Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head, your brain felt like it was melting. 

“Suck my cock baby” The Witcher uttered taking a hand to the back of your neck, squeezing. 

“Unnh fuck” you squealed, making his twitch. 

He guided you down until you were faced with his shaft, leaking precum and swollen. 

Fuck. 

Taking him into your mouth you sucked in tight, earning a loud moan from your lover. 

“Such a good cockslut huh?” he asked, pushing you down slightly, making you tremble beneath him. 

You nodded as best you could and took him all the way down, moaning on him. 

You pulled off him just for a moment, “Fuck my face daddy” you groaned, looking up at him through teary eyes. 

He only moaned and nodded, “You my cock hungry slut, aren’t you?” he asked placing himself back on your tongue sliding down your throat making you gag.

You took a deep breath before he began fucking your throat at a quick speed, feeling yourself drip.

“Fuck baby gonna make me cum” he murmured, continuing to thrust into your mouth. 

Without warning you felt him cum, dripping down making sure to swallow it all, because you loved his cock so much. 

You really were his cock slut.


End file.
